The Unexpected Confession
by showstopper87
Summary: Seth Rollins comes to Punk's room to just hang out. He admits that he is gay and in love with somebody. Punk doesn't know that the somebody Seth is referring to is him. Does Punk love him back? Or will Seth get hurt in the end? Warning: Slash/Cursing.


**A/N: This is a CM Punk/Seth Rollins one-shot requested by NateAKAMiniPunk. I really hope you enjoy it. And thank you for the request. :)**

CM Punk/Seth Rollins

**The Unexpected Confession**

CM Punk just got into his dressing room after _another_ weird encounter with The Shield. Only this time, he noticed something different. Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns still seemed like their normal, angry selves. But there was something different about Seth Rollins. The look in his eyes when he looked at Punk, had Punk wondering exactly what was going on in that little encounter.

Punk was getting dressed and decided to get out of there and head to the hotel before everyone headed towards the locker room.

Punk got to the hotel room and started the shower. As he stood there, washing up, he couldn't help but to think once again about the look on the face of Seth Rollins. The look he gave him was almost longing and desperate. _Whatever that means. _

He got out of the shower and laid down, it has been a long night and he is beat. Just as his eyes were fluttering closed, there was a knock at the door. With an annoyed grunt, CM Punk got out of bed and headed for the door. When he opened it, he saw that same face he has been thinking about all night. The face of longing and desperation that was currently attached to one Seth Rollins.

"Can I help you, Seth?" Punk was tired and he didn't even care if he sounded rude. He was not in the mood to play any games.

Seth started to rub the back of his neck nervously, trying to figure out what to say. "Can I come in?" He bit his bottom lip, anxiously awaiting the answer.

Punk squinted his eyebrows at him, not sure if he heard him right. "I'm sorry?"

"May I come in...please."

"Why?" Punk was still not trying to be polite. He rarely got any sleep, and the one night he felt like he could actually get some he is rudely interrupted by a certain member of the Shield.

"I just want to...um...hang out." He was still rubbing the back of his neck. _Please say yes._

"And why do you want to hang out with me?" Punk leaned up against the door, getting the feeling that Seth wasn't going anywhere until they 'hung out'.

"I am bored and I knew you would be awake."

_Figures. _Punk didn't say anything else. He slowly and reluctantly opened the door wider and stepped out of the way. He motioned for Seth to come in.

Seth walked in the hotel and stood aimlessly in the middle of the room. He looked around, not really knowing what to do.

Punk climbed back on his bed and sat against the head board. "Well? What do you want to do?"

"Watch TV?"

"Sure." Punk nodded and patted the spot next to him on the bed. Seth walked over there and kicked his shoes off before climbing on the bed as well. They were only a couple of inches away from each other and Seth could feel the electricity coursing through his body.

"How's this?" Punk turned on 'Bones'. Seth nodded and leaned down a little to get more comfortable. He was staring at Punk, who was watching TV and seemed to not notice a thing.

Punk noticed everything. He would every so often look out the corner of his eye and see Seth staring at him. "Do I have something on my face?" Punk chuckled and Seth started to turn red.

"No. Sorry."

"It's fine." Punk turned off the TV and turned onto his side. "So, what is going on with you? Why are you acting so weird?"

"I'm not acting weird." Seth mimicked Punk, and rolled onto his side as well. They were both laying on their sides, resting their heads on their hands staring into each others eyes.

"Yes you are. Come on, you can tell me."

Seth sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and looked away, considering telling Punk what was really going on. "Alright..." Seth leaned up a little to get a better look at Punk before carrying on. "...there is this _person _that I like and I don't think they even notice me."

"Really? You are here about girl troubles?" Punk was going to roll over but instead he winced out in pain. "Oh, fuck!" He screamed and instantly grabbed his foot.

"What's wrong?" Seth was now sitting all the way up, concern on his face.

Punk was still holding his foot, eyes squeezed shut. "It's just my foot. I hurt it earlier, and right now it is killing me."

Seth saw that as an opening and didn't even hesitate to take it. "Want a massage? It will make it feel better." Punk first looked at him with confusion. Then after he thought it through, he was done with the pain and wanted it to just feel better.

"Fine." Punk waved his hand towards Seth, a signal to 'go ahead'.

Seth Rollins made his way down the bed. Punk was now laying on his back, spread out across the bed. Seth grabbed Punk's bruised foot and started to rub soothing circles into the bottom of it. "Oh wow. That feels good, Seth." Punk's eyes were shut, enjoying the fact that he is no longer feeling pain.

Seth was loving this rare chance to touch Punk. He was happy that he could make him feel better. It made him feel better.

As Seth continue to massage his aching foot, Punk decided to carry on with their conversation. "So there is someone you like...? Carry on." His eyes were still squeezed shut and he once again waved his hand in the air telling Rollins to continue.

Seth closed his eyes and sighed out. "Yeah. I am in love with this guy and I don't think he even notices me in that kind of way."

Punk sat up quickly, his foot still in Rollins hand, so he was a little off balance. "Your gay?"

Seth dropped Punk's foot on the bed, which resulted in a groan from Punk. His eyes were wide and he was frozen. _Did I just say I am in love with a guy? Shit, now he knows I am gay. This can't get any worse!_ "Um...yeah, actually."

Punk tried not to make a big deal about it and laid back down, trying to deal with the information he was just given. Seth noticed that Punk wasn't freaked out or anything, so he picked his foot up again and started to massage it more. When Punk let out a sigh of satisfaction, Seth started to feel better. Punk opened his eyes and propped himself up on his elbows, looking down at the scene. Seth was laying on his stomach, rubbing soothing circles in Punk's foot. He looked up at Punk and temporarily stopped what he was doing. They stared into each others eyes for a couple of minutes. Seth noticed that the look in Punk's eyes were different than what he has seen all night. Right when he started to try and figure out what it meant, Punk snapped out of it and cleared his throat looking the other way. Seth just looked back down at the task at hand and continued.

After the massage, and the 'moment' that the two men had shared, Seth sat down against the headboard again and brushed the hair out of his face.

"You know how you said you are in love with somebody?" Punk broke the silence between them two and looked over at him.

"Yep." Seth was starting to play with his thumbs, nervous. _Was I too obvious? Does he know? He's not even gay, so he would only get freaked out. _All of these scary thoughts started to run through his brain.

"I am in love with somebody too, so I know how you feel." He lowered his head and Seth looked over at him. _Phew! At least he doesn't think I am in love with him._

"Sucks doesn't it?"

"Yeah. Maybe one day they will return my love." Punk looked into his eyes and licked his lips. Seth once again got lost in his eyes and started to lean forward. He was only inches away from Punk's lips before he realized what he was doing and jumped off the bed.

"I am sorry. I wasn't going to actually do anything." Seth was freaking out. He _was _about to kiss him. And the main reason was because he was jealous that Punk is actually in love with somebody that he is pretty sure is not him.

Seth started heading for the door and sighed, raising his fist to the wall but thought better of it. He just let out a huge sigh and opened the door. When he was about to walk out, he felt a hand on his arm. Punk turned him around and pushed him up against the wall. He smashed his lips against Seth's in a short but passionate kiss. He pulled away and saw the surprised look on Seth's face. "The person I love is you." From the look in Punk's eyes, Seth knew he was telling the truth. Punk cupped his face and planted another kiss on his lips before shutting the door.

"I love you too, Punk." Seth was smiling wide and let a single tear drop escape from his eye. Punk walked him back over to the bed and threw him down onto it. He climbed on top of him and attached their lips once again. He ran his tongue across his bottom lip and Seth immediately granted access. They were tongue battling and when they finally pulled away, they both had red swollen lips.

Punk went to pull his shirt off and Seth stopped him. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Don't you?" Punk was in love and horny at the same time. Not a good combination to be stopped in.

"Yeah, of course but..." Seth was silenced when Punk again smashed his lips against Seth's. Seth moaned through the kiss and gave in. He grabbed Punk's shirt and pulled it up over his head. "You better call me after this." They both started laughing, and Punk pulled his shirt over his head as well.

Seth pushed Punk off of him and he fell onto the bed. Seth rolled over and sucked Punk's nipple into his mouth. He licked it for a second before doing the same to the other. Punk moaned out and pulled Seth back up for another kiss.

Seth started to pull Punk's shorts down and Punk moaned out loudly when his aching member was finally released. "Suck my cock, baby." Seth did as he was told and lowered himself down to Punk's throbbing member. He wrapped his lips around it and swirled his tongue around the head. "Oh, fuck yeah!" He twisted his hand in Seth's hair and forced him down further.

Seth was bobbing up and down as fast as he could. Punk's eyes were squeezed shut and his eyes were rolling to the back of his head.

Right before he was about to cum, Punk pulled Seth off and rolled him over. Punk pulled down his shorts to reveal his left out member. Punk wasted no time and immediately took the whole thing down his throat. Seth arched his back up and moaned out, running his fingers through Punk's short jet black hair. "Oh, Punk. Just like that." Punk was running his tongue against his shaft while sucking on it.

Just like Punk, Seth pulled his cock out of his mouth right before he was going to cum. Punk quickly lifted his legs up and spat on Seth's hole. "Mm!" Seth moaned out from the feeling.

Punk sucked his own finger into his mouth and Seth was loving the sight until he pulled it out. Punk inserted his wet finger inside Seth and now Seth was arching his back again at the intrusion. "Fuck!"

Punk entered another and began scissoring him, preparing for what is about to come. Seth's eyes were squeezed shut, loving the feeling of having Punk's fingers inside him. "Fuck me Punk. I need you inside me."

Punk removed his fingers and Seth opened his eyes. Punk positioned himself and slammed his way all the way inside. Seth screamed out and was forced to stop as Punk kissed him passionately while he adjusted to Punk's size.

When Punk sensed he was okay, he started to move with rapid speed. He was hitting his spot in no time as well. "Oh fuck, Punk! RIGHT THERE!" Punk continued to hit his spot, moaning out Seth's name with every thrust.

"Your so fucking tight." He moaned out again, knowing his end is coming much faster than he expected.

Punk continued to pound away on Seth's now experienced hole and without realizing it, Seth was screaming out, white fluid shooting out of his cock. His muscles immediately clenched around his cock and a couple thrusts later, Punk was screaming out as he released his seed inside of him.

After a much needed minute of rest, Punk finally pulled out of Rollins slowly. He fell down on the bed and looked at him. He watched as he picked up one of the articles of clothing on the ground and cleaned up his chest. After he was done, he looked over at Punk and smiled.

Punk pulled him in his arms and placed a kiss on his head. "So...what do you say we be together now?"

Seth nearly jumped out of his arms in excitement, but Punk held him tighter so that he couldn't. "I would have it no other way." He leaned up and planted a kiss on his lips. "Yes."

"And what about Ambrose and Reigns?"

"What about them?" Seth looked up at Punk, confused.

"What are they going to think about this?" Punk kissed his head again and rested his head on top of Seth's.

"Well...they don't have to know right away. And when they do find out, if they don't accept it then I will leave the Shield."

Punk pulled his head off of Seth's and looked him deep in the eyes. "You would leave the Shield for me? You would actually leave your two best friends for...me?"

"I would do anything for you Punk. I love you with all my heart." Tears started to threaten Seth again, everything he just said brought him to near tears.

"Well I love you with all my heart too." Punk kissed him again and caressed his face. "I can't wait to see what the future holds for us." They laid down all the way and cuddled in each others arms.

"Me too! I love you, Punk."

"And I love you, Seth. Good night, baby." They fell asleep in each others arms. The future looked bright for Seth Rollins and CM Punk.

**A/N: Thank you everyone for reading. NateAKAMiniPunk: I hope you enjoyed it and it was what you expected it to be. And thank you again for the request. If anyone else has a request, please let me know. Thank you. :) Everyone please REVIEW and let me know how this was. :)**


End file.
